1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a host device to monitor the status of an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof and a control method of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods to monitor and solve possible errors of an image forming apparatus in real time have been provided.
As a representative example, there is a method in which a central server monitors an image forming apparatus in real time to sense any error of the image forming apparatus and informs a previously designated user of occurrence of the error via e-mail, SMS (Short Message Service) or the like.
However, using an e-mail service causes user inconvenience because the user has to search for an associated mail in a list of received mail and open and read the mail. Further, using SMS has difficulty in sending a large amount of text because a mobile device has a limit in capacity to receive a message at once.